Romulus Et Remus
by LuciusMalfoyRaper
Summary: Summary with explanation inside. This is basically about the history behind Remus' name affecting his present and future.
1. The Start of It All

_**Romulus Et Remus**_

Summary: This is sort of a shot I wrote for Lupin. It will only be several short chapters. Basically, it's my theory on Lupin's destiny in the future of the last two Harry Potter books. Looking into an article I read, research I did, and prior knowledge, my theory will be here explained in the form of a fanfiction.

And a friendly note: I own nothing, not even the man next door. And I'm a big, big fan of reviews!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

**_The Start of it All_**

_In Roman mythology, two brothers found the city of Rome-their names Romulus and Remus. They had been orphaned as babes and raised by a she-wolf. They grew up to be kings, but in a fit of rage, Romulus suddenly killed his twin._

_Canis lupis is the Latin for wolf. And wherever there is a Remus there's a Romulus too._

_Canis lupis is the Latin for wolf._ Remus, a fourth year at Hogwarts, read from his school book. 'How terribly ironic,' he thought to himself.

As a student in Hogwarts, and in his fourteen years of life, he had experience many tumutuous events. The death of his parents, the loss of his family, the bite from the werewolf he received as a young boy, and his current lack of friends. Fate twisted so cruelly against him. He immersed himself in meditation upon this topic, until he felt a nudge at his left elbow.

His best friend James had nudged him. He held a straw to his lips, no doubt intending to fly a jinxed spitball at someone. James smiled at Remus, and pointed two rows in front of them to a lonely looking boy, with lank black hair, with his abnormally large nose buried in his textbook.

Severus.

Remus let out a few queasy breaths, hoping to successfully stifle a chuckle, so Professor Dumbledore wouldn't catch them folling around when they were meant to be reading.

Remus looked around, checking for witnesses. The classmates were silent, also devouring their texts.

Sirius was boredly flipping through the pages, paying no attention whatsoever and shooting his friends furtive looks, but James wouldn't care if he saw.

Peter, the one who wanted so much to share in Remus and James' games, was mindlessly pouring over his assignment. He wouldn't be a disturbance in the fun. Besides, even if he was witness to the evil doings of the other boys, there was no way he would tell the teacher. He wanted so much to be their friend, afterall.

And Lily, Lily was nonchalantly fliping through her book, her chin propped up on her hand. She looked up at Remus and smiled at her friend, soon returning to her book.

Remus nudged James, who nodded. The latter put the straw to his mouth and blew as hard as he could. The spitball went flying in the direction of its target and landed perfectly on the back of Severus' head.

There was a pause. Severus looked up from his book, pausing thoughtfully, but peacefully returned to it. And to think, this was only half the fun. Remus and James waited to see what would happen with the spitball Sirius had put the excellent jinx on. He was nowaverting his attention to the same head Remus and James were staring at, his long brown hair in his eyes, half-shielding his view.

After a second, when nothing happened, Sirius looked across the aisle to his friends, and gave them an odd look paired with confused arm gestures.

'Do it again,' he mouthed. And waved his arms again. Remus nodded, and nudged James, who prepared another spitball, tossing the straw to Sirius. Sirius took his wand from his pocket, quickly checking to see if the Professor was looking in his direction, but Professor Dumbledore was busy taking notes on an article from the Daily Prophet.

Sirius wiped his hand on his robes, it was covered in Potter-spit from the straw. He picked it up again and tapped it quietly three times with his wand, saying an incantation he, Peter, and James and Remus had thought up themselves. Sirius finished this and tossed the straw back across the aisle.

Remus reached out for it, but it landed under the desk next to his foot with a quiet click.

The friends held their breath as Professor Dumbledore looked in their direction. He briefly skimmed the classroom with his bespectacled eyes and returned to his newspaper, reading an article about Dementors.

Remus quickly scuffled to pick up the straw, and handed it to James. James blew into again, and another spitball flew at the unsuspecting Severus. The criminals waited a few seconds, as Severus again looked up ast the fleeting sensation, and back to his book taking copious notes.

Two more seconds passed before the second spitball on the back of his head began shaking lightly, and a large brown spider came out of it, as if from a coccoon. James and Remus gasped open-mouthed at Sirius, not knowing what was going to happen.

The spider began crawling up Severus' head, up to his forehead and down his face. The sensation made him jump and the greasy boy screamed loudly in shock as the creature crawled down his face, jumping off his chin and onto his book.

Severus shrieked in fright again, ripped Lucius Malfoy's book from his hand, and slammed it down on the filthy spider.

Professor Dumbledore looked up in concern. 'Severus, are you alright?!'

Severus calmed down. 'Yes, sir, I'm fine.'

'_He _may be fine, but look at my book,' Lucius picked his up with a look of distaste as he saw the spider carcass still stuck to the binding.

'That's enough, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Snape, are you sure you are allright?'

'Yes sir.'

'good, now you may return to your work.'

'Sir, what about my very expensive specially bound book-'

'Oh be quiet, Mr. Malfoy. It's just a spider.'

Now, Severus may have calmed down, but Remus, James, and Sirius were in stitches, not breathing from their maniacal laughter, rewinding the scene of Severus' pitiful shrieks in their heads. Fortunately, Dumbledore had not heard or seen them in their back row, but Snape turned his head sharply and faced them.

A look of malice passed his face as he glared at them, embarrassed, because the whole class had ridiculed him and laughed at him, and even Lily had been grinning. Severus made a rude gesture, which made the boys laugh even harder.

Sirius let out a squeal of delight, and the professor looked at him sharply. 'Messrs Black, Potter, and Lupin, do you three need the hospital wing again?'

The boys sobered up. 'No, sir.'


	2. Enter Fate, Stage Left

_**Romulus Et Remus**_

_Wherever there is a Remus there's a Romulus too. _

_A friendly note: I own nothing here, sadly, I hate writing these notes. I own nothing, not even the man next door._

**_Chapter One_**

**_Enter Fate, Stage Left_**

* * *

James, Remus, and Sirius were walking out of that class. They were walking at a slightly faster pace, hoping Peter Pettigrew wouldn't catch up to them when James had yet to ask Lily to accompany him on the next trip to Hogsmeade. 

They were walking as quickly as they could without running, giggling along the way about their little prank on Severus, when a large hand grabbed James by the shoulder and swung him around.

'You thought that was funny, did you?' said the low voice of Severus.

'Matter of fact, we did,' James said casually, flipping back his messy mop of jet black hair.

'I'll get you for this, Potter. And you too, Lupin, Black,' Severus spat, poking James squarely in the chest. James took a step back, as Severus poked him away further and said, 'I will get you'.

'I wouldn't count on it,' Sirius said, and pushed Snape away lightly with one hand. Severus stumbled back, into Lucius. 'Oh, sorry, Lucius. I was just ...you know, Potter.'

'I know,' Lucius said boredly, yawning, and pushing back his slick blond hair with a hand.

'Say, you wouldn't want to help me get back at those bastards, would you?'

Lucius gave him a look that said, _Do you _know_ who you are speaking to?_ He chuckled arrogantly and said, 'Only for my only glory, not yours.' He walked away, his boots leaving a fleeting echo behind him.

Severus grumbled at this and turned around sharply, marching off to Potions like a terrible storm.

And Remus, that fuck, dared to laugh at him.

Indeed, Remus enjoyed this occasionaly cheap thrill. Especially when it had to do with Severus. Severus loved to spoil his fun, attempt to push him around, and get him in trouble with teachers, simply because he was a Gryffindor, and Severus a Slytherin.

In turn, Remus and his comrades, enjoyed evoking revenge upon Severus Snake, as they called him. This banter, which Remus' side often won, Remus found quite refreshing. However, he had no idea how significant a role Monsieur Severus would later play in his life.

'Ha!' James guffawed. 'And to think, he thought he could push us around as he pleased.'

'You have to admit,' Sirius laughed along, 'we made a perfect team.'

'Yes, we are uncannily like brothers, aren't we? Come to think of it,' James pondered. 'It's a perfect fit, really. I mean, not one of us has any brothers. Isn't that right, Remus?'

'...'Remus had a rather queasy look on his face.

'Remus?'

'REMUS!' Sirius barked in his ear.

Remus awoke from his reverie.

'Works everytime,' Sirius said. 'Like a charm.'

'You allright?' James asked.

'Fine...'

'Right, you don't have any odd brothers we should know about, now, do ya?'

'If I did, it would be highly unlikely you wouldn't know,' Remus replied, choosing his words carefully to avoid a flat-out lie. 'Um, I'm going to duck out to the...loo. I'll see you in class, boys.'

'Right then,' James said. 'We'll save you a seat.'

He and Sirius went in the direction of History of Magic, while Remus went the opposite way.

He walked at a rather brisk pace, sometimes bumping into other students, tripping twice, and dropping his book once. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry, but his rush to a quiet corner was slowed down by several miles per hour, when he literally bowled over another student.

* * *

'LUPIN, YOU TWIT!!' Snape cried, leaning his hand on the table at the house in Grimmauld Place. 'How could you think Sirius wouldn't get caught in the form of the dog? He is to stay inside, and not accompany Potter to the train station!' He spat as he talked, Remus noted. 

'Severus, Sirius is not a child, he can go where he pleases!'

'And have PETTIGREW find him? Don't be a bigger arse than you already are, Remus,' Snape retorted, his voice very oily and emphasizing the Remus bit. 'Do you want Voldemort to find us by the end of the _week_? Is _that _it? Honestly, you have no idea how many people, death eaters, spies, could know that Sirius is an Animagus. Pettigrew could have told the whole world by now.'

'I doubt Voldemort would be so blatant as to put spies out at the station. If _you're_ so smart, you'd know his ways are more subtle. You should know, with all your experiences in his little circles.' Lupin shot back quietly, surprised at himself for his own immaturity and juvenile willingness to participate in such mindless banter.

'I--' Snape was taken aback, and at a complete loss for words. He made a sudden flapping gesture with his arm, and stormed out of the house, opening the door to the dining room, having Fred and George Weasley fall onto the floor, still holding their Extenable Ears. 'You're insufferable fools, all of you!' he barked and left the house, disapparating in the backgarden.

Lupin, meanwhile, sat down tiredly in a chair, and gave the Weasleys a menacing look. They quickly picked up their things, and left, leaving Remus alone to grouch at himself for being the insufferable fool.

He really shouldn't have said those things to Snape, now that they were both adults and working for the same cause. Besides, he needed to stay on Snape's good side. All the adult members knew Remus' seceret. The _other_ one, that is. And, truth be told, there was only one member who had any cause or anything to gain (ie, glory, revenge) from unsealing the truth. That would be Snape, and if he said a word to Harry, the boy would be become overworked and concerned, probably ending up looking for trouble, a trait he'd inherited from James. Secondly, the secret Remus held had been so carefully hiding was not likely to ever come up again.

_Not probable._

_But possible._

He banged his head on the table as he let it drop.

Molly Weasley came in. 'Are you allright, Remus?'

People seemed to ask him that quite a lot, he obserced.

'I'm quite fine.'

Molly didn't quite look as though she believed him.

'I am, really.' He emphasized.

'Allright then. Would you like some tea?'

'I could use some tea,' Remus admitted and had two cups, while explaining to Mrs. Weasley what his argument with Snape had been about. He felt better knowing that she was being more sympathetic and rational than Snape, even if she was concerned about Sirius' idea to accompany Harry.

Molly left to go see to some gnomes in the garden, and Remus promised to join her later. He drained his teacup, and returned to his thoughts of several minutes before.

_Not probable._

_But possible._


End file.
